This program aims to increase the number of persons bringing sophisticated theoretical and methodological skills to research on mental health topics, doing so by training pre- and postdoctoral fellows for research relating concepts of the social psychology of self to key processes in mental health. The program develops from the premise, confirmed by research, that self is critical to explaining variation in social and individual behavior in general and in mental related behavior in particular. It develops from the further premise, also supported by research, that the content and impact on behavior of self cognitions are constrained, facilitated, or shaped by persons' location in social groups and larger social structures. Substantively, the focus of the program is on phenomenology, onset, course and treatment of persons with mental problems, reflecting a conviction that theories of self and identity can make critical contributions to the continuing development of theoretically sensitive research on mental health. Training covers the theory and methods of research on identity, self, role and related constructs, and the theory and methods of research relating social structural and social psychological variables to mental health. Special emphases include (1) both theoretical development of the social psychology of self, and application of developed theories to mental health issues: (2) an interdisciplinary orientation, drawing on the literatures of sociology, social psychology, psychology, psychiatry, and related fields; (3) interdisciplinary personnel; (4) the application of contemporary measurement and multivariate analytic strategies in theory-driven research on mental health consequences of variation of self; (5) use of rigorous qualitative methods to complement rigorous quantitative methods; (6) involvement of fellows in continuous research activity independently and in collaboration with program faculty and fellows; (7) participation in an on-going faculty-fellow seminar in which research plans, progress and accomplishments are presented and critically appraised. Six predoctoral fellows drawn primarily from post-M.A. graduate students in sociology and psychology and 4 postdoctoral fellows drawn from sociology, psychology or cognate disciplines will be involved in the program each year.